Deadlock
by Resoan
Summary: Cloud and Leon have a staring contest. But, of course, something else directs their attention away from the contest itself. LeonCloud and CloudLeon Somewhat mature...


Phew. This was fun as hell to write. Though I was probably blushing the entire time . I hesitated to put this as T rating though. It's really mature...so be forewarned. No sex scene though. Anyway, please enjoy and leave me a review!

Also, in the beginning I hope it isn't too confusing. I don't specify POV changes, but I sort of have them in there. Anyway, I hope it isn't too confusing.

DeadLock

Blue mako-tinted eyes stared unblinkingly into turbulent grayish blue, double stoic faces directed at the other. Neither looked away, each fleeting emotion passing through their eyes tacitly challenging the other, pushing him to his limit.

These men stood two feet apart, the blond and brunet having had a disagreement and resolving the issue with a staring contest. This method may seem unorthodox to any random passer-by, but both men were renowned for emotionless personalities, brilliant poker faces, and nonchalant attitudes.

Both were hard-pressed to show it, but they both loved the other; this sort of staring contest gave them a sort of twisted bonding moment: able to focus on the oblivious object of affection, whether it be Leon or Cloud.

An electric cling permeated the already heavy air, beads of perspiration forming on the brunet's brow; Cloud noticed the bead of sweat as it rolled down Leon's pale cheek, unconsciously licking his lips and trying not to notice how delectably edible and ravishing Leon looked in leather.

And just as Cloud tried not to notice all these aspects of Leon that made him want to, simply put, fuck him into the ground, Leon was having a time trying to control himself as well. The sun's setting rays made Cloud look ethereal, though his skin was already so soft to the touch it wouldn't have taken a lot for him to look that way in the first place. Cloud's tongue then darted to his lips, moistening them and leaving Leon breathless and flushed. The fabric of Cloud's shirt clung tightly to his well-defined chest, taut muscles developing as a result of extended sword use. It also didn't help that earlier in the day Cloud had helped Yuffie fix the plumbing system in Radiant Garden, and as such left Cloud with a wet shirt and hair that had long since dried.

_I wonder how easily that shirt will slide off his chest,'_Leon's inner voice taunted, Leon's thoughts drifting away from the rational and on to the carnal and desirous.

Leon's eyes must have betrayed some sort of emotion; Cloud was suddenly short breathed and his heart was racing.

_He's brinking on the edge, too_, the voice continued to taunt the brunet, all rational thought nearly thrown out the virtual window.

_He. . . he's in love with someone else_, Leon inwardly spoke, the wind blowing the strong scent of what was distinctly 'Cloud' into his nostrils, sending a wave of heat to his cheeks and further down still.

_You want him. Take him. He yearns for you, Squall – his touchable, inviting, blond locks, perceptive, pain-filled blue eyes, warm, responsive mouth, creamy, almost edible neck, that soft, fluttering pulse that always elicits some response, strong, begging-to-be-licked chest, and let's not forget his best attribute – a tight ass that you can-_, the voice stopped, a figurative smirk on its face. Leon's resolve and emotional dam broke. Literally panting with want and tight in the pants, Leon looked into Cloud's eyes – he saw them filled with familiar emotions. Fear, pain, loss . . . but there was something more. Cloud felt the heat literally and figuratively, and his body responded more than he knew. His hands twitched nervously, his tongue darted about his dry lips, never fully registering why and how it was so significant. Cloud knew only two things, courtesy of the piercing and heated look that already-turbulent eyes sent him. Cloud yearned for his hormonal desires to be filled – and Leon would be the one to fulfill those desires. He was the only one able to do so: Cloud knew that now as he unflinchingly looked into the brunet's eyes.

"Truce?" Leon's heady voice asked, panting and seductive.

"Truce" Cloud agreed, breathy, but yet still able to retain that distinct 'Cloud' dignity and stoicism. Before Cloud could utter another word, Leon had him pinned to the harsh ground near the Great Maw, a leg situated between Cloud's.

"Cloud," Leon ground out, leaning down and kissing him senseless. Of course, Cloud hadn't expected anything like that to happen, not without his own assertiveness at any rate. His blue eyes widened, darkening with lust before shutting them and locking his arms behind Leon's long tresses. Leon then took Cloud's lower lip between his teeth, nipping and biting gently. Cloud then took advantage of the opportunity, and thrust his tongue into Leon's mouth before Leon had the chance. Cloud's senses exploded rapidly, his hand seemingly having a mind of its own as it traced Leon's back, over his ass and coming to rest on his hip underneath the white T-shirt the brunet always seemed to have. Leon groaned into Cloud's mouth, sucking at Cloud's tongue and getting lost as Cloud gently turned him and straddled his waist, all without breaking the kiss, of course. Cloud's hands then made their way to Leon's chest, hastily removing the added weight of Leon's leather jacket and continued to smirk into the kiss and then began to grind his hips against Leon's. Leon gasped openly, arching his back as Cloud's lips descended to his now-exposed pale neck. He sucked and bit gently along Leon's collarbone, Leon making a trek himself as he pulled Cloud's head down so he could reach the other's ear. His lips trailed up Cloud's neck, sucking and nipping and the juncture between his shoulder and his neck. Cloud visibly shuddered, hardly suppressing a groan. Leon's hands moved up to Cloud's chest, slowly beginning to pry away the wet material that clung to his lover like another skin. Cloud then lifted his head away from the hickey that began to form on Leon's neck, torn between letting Leon's fingers pry away the shirt from him or helping him because it was arousing him so badly. The small touches of Leon's fingers sent Cloud's hormones into overdrive, his own hands deciding it would be nice to get rid of the translucent shirt Leon insisted on wearing underneath his leather jacket.

Leon's back was shoved harder into the hard ground, Cloud's messy hair moving into his line of sight as Cloud began kissing his neck again.

_You see what happens when you give in? _the satisfied voice gloated in Leon's mind, Leon not caring, seeing as his wildest fantasy was happening to him right now. Cloud's impatient fingers began to play with the fabric of Leon's pants, finally noticing the belts that criss-crossed and therefore barred his path.

"Damn belts," Cloud muttered, Leon faintly smiling at Cloud's attempt.

"Here, let me help you with that," Leon suggested, gently pushing Cloud off of him and standing to normal height.

Cloud merely watched Leon as a hungry lion watched his prey before the pounce; however, Cloud never had the chance to pounce as the brunet shoved him against the nearest wall. Leon's hands held Cloud's shoulders there, Leon's lips descending again onto Cloud's neck, earning a small moan of pleasure from Cloud's slightly parted lips.

"We need," Leon began, sucking gently at Cloud's earring again. "To get away from this place," Leon finished, working his way from Cloud's ear back down to his neck.

Cloud sharply inhaled a breath when Leon's hips pressed flush against his own, demonstrating for what purpose they needed to finish everything elsewhere.

"Where?" Cloud whispered breathlessly, pulling Leon's hips as close as they would go onto his own and moaning in relief.

"My house," Leon uttered, clashing his lips against Cloud's and forcing his tongue into Cloud's mouth. Leon suppressed a groan, noting how warm and enticing Cloud's mouth truly was.

Leon then pulled away, his hair falling into his eyes as Cloud whimpered slightly from the comfort. "Meet me there," Leon said stoically, grabbing his jacket and belts and running out of sight.

Cloud smirked evilly to himself, grabbing his own wet shirt and slinging it over his shoulder. "It will be interesting, Leon. We both like to be aggressive. . .too bad for you that I'm going to be on top tonight," Cloud muttered to himself, smirking.

Needless to say, neither one won that staring contest.

Thank you for reading! Please review


End file.
